Time Jump
by Tonks7421
Summary: Gabriel and Cas feel sorry for Sam and Dean given that they didn't have friends when they were younger. So they both travel back in time to become Sam and Deans friends it's good at first but what happens when the boys grow up and develop feelings for the two angels, and how will they react to the future's events?


"Gabriel are you sure you want to do this. Who knows what kind of damage we could do tempering with the past"  
"They needed friends and the most we can do is be theirs. We just have to use a little angel mojo, and anyway what about you sending Dean back to go and see his parents before Mary died?"  
"Fair point. Fine but if you do anything that could harm them, or even mention the apocalypse I will tear your wings apart feather by feather"  
"Ok Cassy calm down calm down I won't jeez"  
"You may feel slightly ill after thus but I'll also use my powers to make us blend in"  
Castiel took a hold of Gabriel's arm and created a blinding white light sending himself and Gabriel back to 1988. When the light died down the surroundings were completely different. Instead of being inside a old warehouse that smelt of dirt they were in a typical playground. A large tarmac surface was ahead full of running children, around the outside of the playground a few benches were littered about. All of them were empty of course, well all but one. Right at the end of the playground where trees created a shaded area a bench was full of books creating a kind of shield. Behind the 'shield' was a young boy with floppy brown hair. Gabriel tugged at Cas's sleeve and pointed at Sam sat at the bench.  
"You go talk to him Gabe, I'm going to try and find Dean."  
"Right see you later little brother"  
With that Gabriel waved at Cas and walked over to Sam who was currently reading a thin blue book. When Sam noticed someone was standing next to him he said,  
"Hey Dean."  
Gabriel laughed and replied,  
"Umm I'm not Dean."  
The statement made Sam's head snap up and look at the other boy.  
"I..I I'm sorry I don't have any lunch money to give you please don't hurt me" Sam looked as if he was going to burst into tears any minute.  
"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you I just thought I'd come and say hi. Hi"  
"Hello. Sorry it's just that I don't have many friends and nobody really talks to me."  
Sam held out his hand and said  
"My names Sam. Sam Winchester"  
Gabriel shook his hand and replied  
"My names Gabriel, and I don't have a last name."  
"What like Gabriel the angel. Wow you parents must love religion."  
Gabriel laughed again at the irony and replied,  
"Yeah they do. So Sam what you reading?"  
"A Christmas carol by Charles Dickens."  
"Oh I love Charles Dickens, a Christmas carol is probably my favourite."  
"Really you've read it?! I'm well above the reading level of everyone else in my class. I hope you're in my class. Don't tell me what happens though in the book I mean."  
"Where are you up to?"  
"Well scrooge has just been visited by his dead partners ghost Marley."  
"Do you read many ghost stories?"  
"Yeah but they're not as fun in real life." Sam mumbled with a sigh.  
"What was that?"  
Sam gasped realizing he'd made a mistake in letting such information slip.  
"Oh um nothing I have to go now" Sam rushed packing up his books and running away ignoring Gabriel's calls.

"So then I guess you're alright. My names Dean Winchester."  
"Mines Castiel... Novak"  
"Novak that's interesting does your family have foreign roots?"  
"I'm not sure really maybe"  
In all fairness Castiel didn't know much about his vessels family or its roots.  
"Hang on who's that?" Dean pointed over at Gabriel who was talking to Sam. Sensing that something was going to happen between Sam and Gabriel soon, he lied to Dean. They were just becoming friends and he couldn't compromise that now.  
"His names Gabriel I think something like that I'm not sure."  
"Well he must be lonely if he's talking to my brother. No one ever talks to my brother."  
"What's your brother's name?"  
"Sam but I call him Sammy he hates it but I find it funny"  
"Your brother must be nice."  
"Yeah he's a sweet little kid but he's majorly sensitive. He always thinks he's done something wrong so I look out for him."  
"That's really nice if you. It's good when someone has another person to look up to."  
"Yeah I guess... Wait I have to go my brothers upset. I see you later Cas."  
"Bye Dean."  
Seeing Dean run after his sobbing younger brother, Cas ran over to Gabriel. Noticing Gabriel had a confused look on his face Cas decided that it wasn't his fault.  
"Gabriel what happened?"  
"Well I was talking to Sam and he said something about ghosts and then ran off."  
"Oh well that makes sense."  
"Castiel in what way does that make sense?"  
"All their lives the Winchesters got called freaks so they hide the fact that they're hunters. So Sam must of thought he made a friend and then lost it straight away."  
"Oh right. How old is the kid anyway 8, 9?"  
"He's 6 Gabriel."  
"6! The kids reading Charles Dickens for God's sake."  
"Sam Winchester was always a bright child Gabriel."  
"Yeah I know. Anyway haven't had a good look at my younger self yet. What about you Cassy?"  
"No not yet."  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows and clicked his fingers producing a mirror. Castiel sighed and shook his head at Gabriel's bold action. Anyone could have seen him and yet nobody paid them the slightest attention. What Castiel had done during their movement in time was make them both look the age of the brother they were going to talk to. While Castiel looked like a cute ten year old in a mini trench coat and suit, Gabriel was a small six year old wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.  
"I haven't looked this young in thousands of years Cas. Good job though."  
"Thanks Gabriel."  
As Castiel said this a loud bell went off telling all the children to go back to their lessons.  
"What do we do?" Gabriel asked looking around panicked  
"Just follow someone who looks the same age as you and go with it, and if you see Sam tell him... Tell him you're a hunter."  
Gabriel's mouth hit the floor and he clicked his fingers once more making their surroundings freeze.  
"Tell him what?!"  
"Tell him you're a hunter he'll feel more comfortable around you then, and you can talk to him about things he knows about. Oh and under NO circumstance do you bring up mothers."  
"Why aren't I allowed oh... Right stupid Gabriel. Sorry yes I won't thanks Cas I'll see you later."  
Gabriel started to walk off but Cas called his name making him turn around again and ask what,  
"Are you going to allow the mortals to move?"  
"Oh right sorry"  
Gabriel clicked his fingers a final time making their surroundings come to life again.

Gabriel walked into a cream classroom where the walls were littered with colourful work done by the few children in the class. He immediately saw Sam sat by himself getting his books out of an oversized rucksack. At the sight Gabriel walked quickly to sit beside him. Once again Sam looked surprised at someone sitting next to him but then saw it was Gabriel and moved away on his seat.  
"Why are you sat next to me?" Sam asked nervously picking at his sleeve.  
"Because I think you're nice."  
"But what I said..."  
"You're a hunter." Gabriel simply started reviving a confused look from the other boy.  
"I d...don't h...hunt animals."  
"No but you do hunt demons and witches and vampires."  
"But they're not real." Sam replied now biting his bottom lip.  
"Sam don't be silly of course they are its alright I'm a hunter too" the sentence made Sam look straight at Gabriel with such a hopeful look that it broke Gabriel's heart. This boy had never had a friend who he could relate to or talk to about things he knew about at now he'd found a friend he was so happy.  
"Really?!"  
"Really, really."  
"Prove it." Sam wanted to be sure this was definitely true. "Umm tell me... How you kill a vampire."  
"Well unlike everyone believes the only way to kill them is decapitation although dead man's blood does act as a poison."  
"Wow you really are a hunter. I've never met one my age before. Well not one that's nice to me."  
Just then a young male teacher walked in and placed his briefcase on the yellow desk at the front of the room. Once he got there Gabriel made a note appear and catch the teacher's attention. Upon noticing this he told the class,  
"Everyone we have a new student with us today his name is Gabriel and he'll be in our class for two weeks."

Gabriel gave a nervous smile to all the looks he got. He'd never been in a school before he just already knew everything there was to know so blending in with knowing things like the other children should be easy.

"So class, today we will be going through our times tables, and if you're feeling very clever today we may go up to doing our twelve times tables." The teacher said as he started to write up some calculations on the white board.

"So, if you're a hunter is that why you're leaving soon?"

"Yeah my family uhh move around for different jobs and hunts and things."

"Wow my family do the same. There's me my dad and my brother Dean. My mum isn't around really well I've never met her and my dad won't talk to me about her."

"It's ok Sam, my mum's not around either. It's just me my three brothers and my dad."

"Three brothers?! I didn't think I'd be able to have three I've just got the one and he drives me crazy. I swear when I'm older I'm not going to see him If I can help it."

Gabriel laughed at this making Sam look at him with a confused face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just I think you and your brother will get on really well."

"I highly doubt that."

"Seriously give it a few years I promise you."

"Fine what have I got to loose"

"It's a promise ten years if by then you're not friends you let me know"  
"You're a little strange has anyone ever told you that"  
"They never really stop."  
Sam smiled at Gabriel and went back to his work speeding through the times tables and going straight onto the extension task. Neither of the boys talked to each other again throughout the lesson but it was a silent agreement that they were now great friends.  
A few classrooms down Castiel was making small talk to Dean, who mostly ignored him and stared at some blonde girl in a tiny skirt. Castiel knew that he was here to be Deans friend not that annoying person who followed him around so Cas resorted to his final idea.  
"So are you a hunter Dean"  
Dean froze up and slowly turned his head away from the girl and towards Castiel.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you a hunter? You know spirits, demons, wendigo the usual stuff."  
"W...what? There's no such t...thing as any of that made up crap"  
"Sure there is. That's why you have a bag of salt in your bag."  
"I don't have a bag of salt" Dean replied genuinely. He looked confused at Castiel and went to his bag to find the bag of 'salt' that was supposedly there. He found a small leather bag bound by a leather strap, he undid the bag to find a few small bones and what appeared to be rosemary.  
"Shit. That's not salt. Shit, shit, shit. Oh crap hex bag, hex bag" Dean worried looking around for something that could help him. Castiel saw this and jumped into action.  
"Sir, Dean here isn't feeling very well he says he needs air and feels light headed should I take him outside?"  
"Yes, yes go he does look very pale."  
"Bring the bag" Castiel whispered helping Dean stand up. Dean held the bag in his hand and walked outside with Castiel's hand on his arm.  
"Do you have a lighter Dean?"  
"Yeah I do. Hang on"  
Castiel let go of Dean's arm and asked for the lighter and hex bag. As soon as Dean gave them over Castiel set the bag on fire and dropped it on the ground to burn out.  
"Phew that was damn close who knew when that would have started killing me or something. Wait a second how'd you know what to do?"  
"I'm a hunter my families here and we're hunting a witch"  
"Another hunter huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Odd to find hunters this young, is the rest of your family out doing research or something."  
"Well... My brother Gabriel is at school here but other than that yeah they're all out"  
"Gabriel... I've heard that name recently... Hang on wasn't that the Gabriel that upset my brother?"  
"Umm... No?"  
"It was wasn't it?"  
"I'm sorry he didn't mean to he's just not that careful about what comes out of him mouth."  
"You lied to me earlier then. Jesus a 10 year old who lies about their family harsh man real harsh." Dean stormed off back to his classroom without even looking back to Castiel.  
The bell rang not long after to signal lunch break and about 200 children ran outside, quite a few of them bumping into Castiel.  
Inside the Cafeteria Gabriel was sat at a table with Sam eating a sandwich, while Sam ate a school lunch of spaghetti and a cookie on the side. The two ate in silence but when Sam had finished his spaghetti he picked up the cookie and broke it in half. The snapping sound brought Gabriel's attention to Sam.  
"Oh you're not one of those people who feels the need to break down each bite are you?"  
"No, this half is mine and this half is yours" Sam explained giving Gabriel one half of the cookie.  
"Aww thanks Sammy!"  
"Well Gabe you didn't have much so I thought I'd share" Sam smiled at Gabriel and took a bite of his cookie.  
"Well then I think you deserve something in return"  
Gabriel materialised two bottle of juice into his bag and then pulled them both out, handing one to Sam.  
"Thanks. So you're here for two weeks right?"  
"Well just until we've got the ghost yeah"  
"I'm not sure it is a ghost"  
"It's not" a different voice said. Gabriel turned around to see Castiel stood behind him.  
"Oh uh Sam this is my brother Castiel."  
"Nice to meet you Castiel" Sam smiled "how'd you know its not a ghost?"  
"Your brother had a hex bag in his bag" Castiel explained.  
In unison Gabriel and Sam said "What?!"  
"We burnt it before any effects happened but I think your brother wants to see you Sam just to see if you're alright."  
"Ok thanks, Dean will probably take up back home just in case any way. I'll see you tomorrow Gabe." Sam said as he packed his things away, put his bag over his shoulder and started to walk away.  
"Wait Sam!" Gabriel called after him, Sam turned back around to see Gabriel with a piece of paper in his hand "here's my mobile number call me if anything happens."  
"Thanks Gabe, I should really go now bye!" Sam rushed off to find Dean leaving Castiel and Gabriel behind.  
"You don't have a mobile" Castiel said tilting his head in confusion.  
"I do now" Gabriel pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket.  
"You know most 6 year olds don't have mobile phones."  
"Oh well too late now."

When Sam found Dean he was leant against the impala, with their dad inside, waiting for Sam.  
"Come on we're going back to the motel."  
"Why?"  
"Because I got hexed by some witch and I called Dad."  
"But I don't want to go back now I want to stay here at school"  
"Just get in the car Sam."  
Sam opened the door and got in, their dad waiting for Dean to get in before driving off. There was no conversation made the whole way back but the loud rock music made the silence less uncomfortable. When they got back to the motel John made sure that Dean had keys to get in, let them both out and drove away. Now that he knew it was a witch it should be easier to track down and hunt. Sam and Dean went into the motel room and flopped on their corresponding beds.  
"So Sammy what got you all upset at lunch? Was it that asshole Gabriel?"  
"You know if dad catches you speaking like that you'll never hear the end of it remember you are only 10 Dean"  
"Still older than you Sammy!"  
"And anyway he's not a... One of those Gabe's my friend"  
"Sure he is, then why were you crying?"  
"I umm... Well I... You see..."  
"Spit it out Sam!"  
"Ok, I didn't know he was a hunter until later but we were taking about my book, that has ghosts in. Then I may have let slip that they weren't fun in real life and I got upset because I thought I'd blow our cover..."  
"You idiot Sam. Jeez I thought the kid was being real mean to you, I even was horrible to his brother because of it and he was kind of my friend. Was being the main word there."  
"Well you can apologize to him."  
"I'll forget by tomorrow."  
Sam sighed and got up from his bed and walked over to the phone. He pulled out the scrap of paper from earlier and dialled the number. It rang four times before Gabriel picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Gabe it's Sam."  
"Oh hey Sam what's up?"  
"Nothing much is your brother there with you?"  
"Yeah hang on Cas? Cas get your butt over here... Well I don't care Cas leave it...Someone wants to speak to you... I swear on the entire Garrison that if your not here in 5 seconds I'll kick you... Oh so now you run. Sorry Sam brothers why do you want Castiel?"  
"My brother wants to speak to him... Dean phone" Sam held the phone out to Dean waiting for him to pick it up. Dean finally sighed and took the phone.

"Hi Castiel."

"Hello Dean."


End file.
